Animal or not
by Joyeaux5-10
Summary: After Riddick (2013) His was left for dead on a sun-scorched planet, when rainfall finally came it brings an army of monster. After escaping monsters and mercs, now he is resting on a shady plant only the desperate hide on, the dangerous and deadly plant. Riddick meets a female who is just as animal as she is human.
1. Chapter 1

**Animal or not…**

On a rock call outland, used to be a port, lay over fer ships, way out here in the black. Not just for mercs, back ally salesmen selling anything they could put a price tag on, weapons dealers, but mostly _pharmaceutical_companies. If you could call them that, kind that could save a whole solar system with all their money, and power, instead pays twisted psychopath they call scientists to create new ways of killing… start out on animals… people… they don't give a shit. The real talent can exterminate whole planets.

Most everyone stays away, since a little spill that turned half the planet into dust. Isn't much fallout left, after dosing myself with that poison three plants back, a little fallout barely gives me sunburn. Still few times month since the spill that same company dumps off small capsules in the middle of the hot zone. All are marked BIO HAZARD.

Only the desperate came out here, to hide, they don't last. Mercs will give the place a quick sweep when business is slow, all they ever find are bones. Other than that things are quite. Well maybe for me… Just cause you don't see em crawling out of those heaps of metal didn't mean things weren't slowly winding, digging, clawing, slashing their way to whatever life this planet could still hold.

Best guess, they wanna test their latest experiment, seeing what the fallout would do. It could making things mutate and grow seven arms, better change it'd just kill or weaken whatever survived being dumped off. That's why they kept sending more, they wanna see what will survive, survive and thrive…

The smarter thieves caught on quick; they'd stash their holds in the rest of the crashed capsules. Easy enough ta tell, they held up best on reentry, smelled different too, if you had the nose for it.

Not that I give a fuck, only here cause sun shines less than 18% a day which is a 64 hour cycle. Just enough so this half dead rock can stay alive, no more.

Cleanest water is up in the hills twenty miles north east of the outer rim of the hot zone; wind always blew south west, water ran that way too someth'in to do with the rotation of the plant. The source was a waterfall came from the top of those rocks, ran fast and cold. It cut paths all the way down to the crater's edge where it disappears into the deep gashes left by the blast.

* * *

Light was fading maybe another half an hour of the 12 hours of sunlight left for the next 52 hours of night… Moon wouldn't be up for another 10 so when this pod came down there was a light show to match the booming of the shock waves. A lot bigger than the others, might have even been a ship, that's what drew my attention. It landed just outside the hot zone, close to one of the fault lines cut into the rock.

Bought the time the moon came up I was there and something was banging around inside… Shit I haven't had visitors in months, question was would it be something to hunt, or would _try_ and hunt me.

Could hear it testing different parts, trying to find a way out, scratching would be followed by banging, then more tapping. Whatever it was, it was thinking its way out. At one point it banged and tapped out a rhythm like it was bored and pasting the time banging on a drum, had to be human!

Got closer, then a little closer, finally I saw it. It had already been open, for how long, didn't know. Knew it had drawn me in close, too close, closer than I should have gotten.

"_Haaah_." The voice was muffled and female. Back was already against a rock I didn't move, she didn't say anything else just kept banging. She lasted longer than I would have bet, maybe 8 more hours before the banging finally stopped completely.

What finally came out didn't move like a human, it stood on two legs, arms, hands, shoulders, neck, head, all the right parts in the right places just different. Darting quickly, leaping out, hands springing forward to the grown dung into the dirt as her feet came up to meet them. Then launching off them again like a springboard, like she had been built to run on four legs. She cross the open in about half the time it would have taken Riddick. Once she reached some cover of some rocks she moved slowly scanning everything before taking deeper cover.

Alright, welcome to the neighborhood…

**My Writing goes slow, please review! Let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Covered her tracks well for the next few days, lost her twice, I wasn't trying that hard, it was more like an amusement. Caught up to her after a kill, she was wounded, didn't smell infection, smelt brunt flesh, no sighs of fire, she wasn't bad.

She knew better than to eat the meat, full a radiation… Interesting… Knew that smell, woman's heat and she wasn't far.

* * *

Caught a scent of a male, it was old but strong enough to effect my body. It liked his genetics, could feel it in womb and tingle up my spine. _Shit!_ Last thing I need is getting blind sighted cause of my cunt. Gotta find higher ground, somewhere to sleep.

A little tussle did me good, helped switch my brain back to where it should have been in the first place. Staying up wind of him helped too, he was following but not chasing. Let him catch up while I took a bath. Felt real good, getting his sent out of my nose cleared my head the rest of the way. I knew it would affect me even more when he did stop by, wasn't worried, he was hungry too.

* * *

Now that's what I call bold, she wasn't stupid easy enough to tell over the last four days, still lying naked on the rocks in plain sight was risky. I wasn't spying she knew I was there, smelt like she enjoyed me watching her little show. Her body still wet and glistening plain for me to see, even in the dark. She wasn't only one enjoying the show.

* * *

She heard him growl from across the river, it sent shivers down her spine making her body more ready for him. She arched her back ever so slightly, tilting her hips like she was already welcoming him into her body as she moaned softly, and she knew he would hear it over the rushing water. His body stiffed in response, good thing she wanted this cause he wasn't planning on stopping once he reached her.

"Mummm." He growled as he stood over her, smelling that she was more than ready for him, she was at the peak of her fertility, caused a rumble in his chest that did not escape his lips as his manhood grew thicker throbbing with a new rush of blood. As much as he wanted to plunge himself deep inside her he wanted to drink in the scent of her wet heat. He lowered his body down, his face inches away from her now swollen bud. Breathing in her scent made his mouth water before letting out his hot breathe mixing her scent with his own. The reaction they both felt was a system over load, her eyes snapped open seeing them for the first time they were cat like and bigger than normal human eyes. That realization would sink in later, now he was too busy freeing himself from his pants. As he knelt down he started to push her legs apart, but stop as she flipped on her belly presenting her ass to him as she push herself on to all fours. Her hips perfect size to hold as he rammed her.

* * *

Had to touch that body, ran my hands up the back of her thighs to the curve of her ass, she pushed herself back into my hands. "Yeah, you want it, don't you?" Kneading that sweet flesh… "I bet you taste real good." She did, biting down on her left cheek almost hard enough to draw blood. Should be gentle, after all, this is our first date. Couldn't help smiling when she moaned louder and bucked up, molding her body to mine. She rubbed that tight ass a hers against my cock making the smell of our scents mixing even stronger.

* * *

That pushed them both over the edge. She spread her legs wide and guided him in, the four seconds that took was too long a wait to feel himself engulfed in her body. To add to his irritated that he couldn't get it all the way in with his first thrust. She snarled, he responded by pulled her closer one hand around her waist the other around her throat. Making sure she knew better than to toy with him. She was tight and hot, so tight it felt like the walls of her body tried to push him back out closing behind him as he pulled out to thrust in deeper. The overwhelming rush of pleasure delayed him noticing the smell of blood but he was too far gone for it to give him pause. Her body had adjusted as well, now her velvet insides seemed to be drawing him in deeper, milking him, demanding his seed. He could feel the vibrations of her moans against his hand that had started as warning growls.

The aroma of blood, sweat, his dirty body and male musk, her clean flesh and the scent of her vagina weeping with pleasure was like an offering to the animal spirit in both of them. Shockwave after shockwave of ecstasy flowed from his body into hers as scorching liquid pleasure coated her womb with each of his releases. He roared until she had milked every last drop from his unyielding flesh.

She was purring, soft rumble from her chest to her throat as she panted trying to slow her breathing. When he finally removed himself from inside her, she laid back down onto her back. Riddick's mind had cleared some he followed her down to check the damage done, if she was a virgin or just too small.

* * *

Virgin… humm, mine now. Started getting hard again thinking about being the only man to ever claim her. Hooked my arms under her knees and lifted her hips off the rock till her pussy almost touched my face. Looking into her eyes I told her she was "Mine…" Then looked her over, she was still bleeding but it wasn't bad, licking away some of our cum mixed with her blood to see how red her flesh was. "Tastes good." Looked sore, possibly bruised she'd be fine. "You're mine." She would know it; everything in the fucking verse would know it. Licking and sucking my way to her thigh, then bit down hard, harder than before. She was gonna wear my mark, and she liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Fucking cunt! It had been become sore waiting for him, stupid fucking hormones, stupid brain, but damn he smelt good. Have to find a den, somewhere safe, I'll need food and plenty of it. No way my body won't except him, not with this powerful reaction. It was begging him, like a bitch in heat, fucking pathetic. What was worse, I didn't care.

"Yeah, you want it, don't you?" I rolled my eyes, not that he'd see it. When he mated me it hurt, but only a little more than the waiting. _Better hurry up or I'll show you how it's done!_ I warned but it didn't come out as words, just a whining snarl as he tore through my hymen. After that, things blurred… Just the burning heat, he might dominate me physically, but my body was controlling his mind, driving him just as mad with hunger, the same aching desire. He owned my body, and my body owned his mind. As he marked me as his, he also surrendered part of himself to me. If I were to truly be his, he would have to; I would be in his mind until he no longer claimed me.

It thrilled her, such a powerful male, but as the pleasure subsided a small fear grew in her mind. What of her mate, how long and how close would he watch her? She had maybe five more of the plant's rotations until he would know… _I have to find a den, dens, and food; I will need lots of food…_

* * *

He decided they should stay, at least until she stopped bleeding. She had picked a good place, flat rocks close to the edge of the falls. They would see anything coming up the shear and jagged rock, and if something did try to attack from the other side of the river, it would have to risk the fast moving water.

The wait gave them a chance to study each other. Her eyes shined like his only hers' glowed green. They were larger than his, larger than any human's. Scanning every inch of her naked body he saw patterns of color in her skin, they weren't tattoos, scars, or dirt. A natural camouflage, darker skin dappled from the nape of her neck down her spine, until it became jagged arrows point down at each vertebrae, and trigger stripes along each of her ribs. Spots that would thicken into lines followed the contours of all her muscles. Most were barely noticeable; the darkest were on her back and legs.

She could feel many old wounds now healed as she ran her hand under his clothing. Her fingers slightly longer and much more agile than humans, she was a breed. He was different too, a deep and unrelenting will to survive. Powerful, from every cut he'd drawn greater strength. Hard to tell, which was more animal than human.

After inspecting her body, and marker her thighs and waist, she returned the attention; lavishing his manhood with licks and playful nips before really going to work. Her intensity and obvious enjoyment soon brought him to climax again. She finished him with her hands so that his cum would cover her chest. She brought his hands back to her breast (he had been sucking and biting them while she brought him to climax) moving his hands under hers to smear his seed all over her body. She wriggled a little, nuzzling face against the back of his knuckles. One of his hands could have covered her face completely. So small he could do whatever he wanted, he was not the kind to force a woman. Plenty threw themselves at him in the short amounts of time he'd spend around people. She wasn't like that, aware of him, made him an offer and was now reveling in his masculinity. She really knew how to stroke his ego… amongst other things.

"Damn…" He growled as he felt another rise of pleasure. _Kid's a natural!... Not a kid, not anymore…_

He would have gone another round if she hadn't stirred from where she had been laying. She could smell the sunrise on the wind she jumped up, wanting to meet its first rays. He was content watching her, but deciding it was as good a time as any to wash the dirt, dust, and even blood from old kills from his clothes. Sun had yet to rise; she followed him in, standing it the powerful torrent just as easily as him. As the cold water rushed over her skin the colors deepen into a medium brown instead of that light rust that the markings had been earlier. _Interesting… _

"That's some trick… Kitten." She glared over at him before ducking her head under the water. She stepped out to meet the rising sun, closing her eyes, as it kissed her skin. She raised her arms up and out towards the sky purring from the warmth. As it warmed her, her marking changed again, slowly lightening into pale pinks fading into white where her skin was the warmest.

* * *

"That's some trick… Kitten." _Kitten? _ She couldn't think of any pet name for mate that was more insulting. Granted she had some "cat like" qualities, but what male would want to compare he breeding to a felines? Their mating had been fast, cats couplings last between 5 and 15 seconds. Maybe it was a warning of sorts; letting her know what his kind did. She would have to leave and make sure she wasn't followed, stay to good distance from his hunting rage, and then they would be safe…


	4. Chapter 4

Felt like a cold knife, a shiv to the ribs… She was fertile, ovulating… Fuck! Gone outta my way not to make this mistake, I'd just planted nough in her for 10 unlucky souls… Fuck!

She felt his anger building, causing her own body to tense. She took a deep breath and was gone.

Wasn't wearing any clothes, meant exposed skin, lots of it… Getting nicked and scraped if she ran... No tracks… No scent trail, "FUCK!" Had to've gone over the falls. Where'd you go Kitten…

He felt responsible to her, but was more angry than worried. She could take care of herself, he was sure of that. When she ran she taken what was his, she'd allowed him, she'd agreed, just shy of begging him. And now she ran.

"You don't wanna play this game kitten." His voice was a low rumble

Reasonable man, she'd pulled the animal out like no other female. There's the smell a woman, smell a beautiful… and then there is the smell of that kitten, overpoweringly female, fertile, kind that makes ya see red. Let myself get lost in the moment… Poor kid, should'a known better, should seen this come'in

* * *

The raging waves of passion that had caused her body to become wet with desire now chilled her blood. His thoughts were still on her but had become murderess with anger. _Does not matter now_…

Her body plunged into the depths below and waited. But not for long, soon her patience was rewarded by prey; large whiskered fish that lived in these depths, eating what came over the falls. Her nimble fingers found its eye and drove into its brain, letting the fast current sweep it's stinging whiskers away from her skin until it no longer struggled. Perhaps her catch would appease her mate. Needing to do so did not sit well with her but she _needed _him. She _needed_ to know his rang, as well as learn from him what she could before leaving.

* * *

She emerged from the water holding her catch by the gills. _Maybe I over reacted…_ It was good sized, more than enough for the two of them. Even with his goggles on, he could see her changing color once again, her skin lightening as she walked towards him. _"Beautiful_…" He whispered. She felt his had anger subsided as she walked towards him smiling.

"Ain't you just full'a surprises!" It was a statement not a question, so she offered no answer. She had yet to speak to him, not that she needed to. She rubbed against him in greeting then looked up at him with her big cat eyes, as if asking, _your place or mine?_ He chuckled snaking his hand around her waist pulling her close.

"Alright, home's this way." She stopped. "Now what?" Bent down picked a sharp rock and headed back to the river. My little kitten fucks like a hellcat, hunts, now she's cleaning breakfast. Wonder what's the catch... _He chuckled to himself_. Threw the scraps into the river, cleaning it now and rinsing off the blood meant there would be no mess back at camp, she had me to watch her back if something big smelt it before it was cleaned. Couldn't help smile'in, didn't always mind women around, if they could pull their own weight. Keep up or don't even try… _Kitten… you're alright._

* * *

Once she was done she handed the fish to Riddick, and let him lead the way back to his camp. The change in landscape was drastic, changing from lush forest into desert only five miles away from the river. They were at his camp in two hours, easy pace of 18 minutes a mile as the climbed through the rocky train, each keeping lookout as they went. He had expected her to go a lot slower, not having shoes or any kind of clothing for protection. He had given her his shirt, which she soon returned. It was too big for her and hung loosely off her body, it kept catching on the sharp spines and thorns of the woody plant that grew between the rocks. Her agility and speed was impressive, she gripped at the rocks with her toes like her strong hands. _Has't be some kinda hybrid_.

His main camp was surrounded by plants with very nasty thorns, the few leafs that grew on the tangled web of brushes stung like nettles. In the middle of the rock walls the plants grew out and away from was a shallow cave. He had cleared a small path to it which he closed at night by replacing a large branch over the entrance.

* * *

"Home sweet home." _He's smart, resourceful, highly capable… Something else… must be a breed like me… _She batted her long lashes at me, gave me a blank smile. "So, where ya from…?" She just blinked some more. Felt positively chatty…

"Female that don't speak huh? Now that's new!" There was that glare again, maybe she couldn't speak… She had a tongue; bother did she have a tongue, and knew how it use it…

"Cat got your tongue kitten?" Could feel her get'in real pissed off. "Ok, what should I call you, if you don't like kitten, kitten?" Her body tensed getting ready to pounce, this could be fun… "Kitten got claws?" She almost fell for my bait; instead she settled back into the sand n' stretched out, all her marking white from the heat. Her eyes were get'in heavy she was tired… "Fine, you win, for now..." Let her rest while I cooked us breakfast, she looked sweet all peaceful like. Gotta get her some clothes… Love watch'in that fine ass a her's but nothing else is gonna enjoy what's mine…

* * *

Just like before, hadn't heard her leave … Heard a change in her breathing when she woke up. So it was more like not hear'n how I knew. This time when she came back she had cactus, sap dripp'in down her hand.

"Thir-sssty?" She said while slurping some of the sap from the fruit.

"She _can_ speak!" She gave me one of her dirty looks. "What's that for?" Looks kinda cute pout'n her short hair had dried all messy bangs hang'in in her face. She'd pulled out the cactus spines, tucked them behind one ear. "Hungry?" She just nodded. Traded the fish for the cactus, sweet 'n spongy, ever bite more sap would sweep out.

"Ya know, you ain't bad kitten… WHAT?" He barked at her, growing impatience with her attitude. She moved in close enough their bodies were almost touching. Then leaned in even closer, biting off a piece from his out stretched hand. His left hand snapped up catching her jaw in his vice like grip.

"What's your game?"

"I do not have one…"

"Sure you do." Tightening his grip, she seemed unaffected though it would soon leave bruises. "Everybody tries play'n each other, you…me…"

"Tries…? I would not bother! Remove your hand."

"Is that an order precious?"

"It is not a suggestion." Her tone of voice was low but not quite threatening. He growled but she didn't even blink. He let out a huff of air as he released her allowing her to continue sucking at the fleshy cactus. As she did, she sucked on his fingers sending a jolt of electricity from dragging her bottom lip over his knuckles.

"Mumm." He rumbled, pulling her body tight against his chest. His sucked and licked the sap that dripped down her chin to her neck. She purred in response to his touch, answering his rumbled of arousal with her own. He was aware of her hardening nipples as her breast pressed into his chest.

Forgotten cactus dropped from his right hand as he brought it to cup herself, face running his thumb along her jaw.

"Yeah, you want it don't you?" She whispered into his ear causing him to chuckle at his own words she repeated back to him. He took his time, the thought of her become pregnant still fresh in his mind. He didn't know how long it would last, beginning to feel raging lust to boiling up.


	5. Chapter 5

Feeling of her nails claw'n into my back, moaning, arched her body into mine, primal… Fuck yeah, controlled, fuck no! Feeding frenzy at the zoo. And her body's wet for me, only me…

"Your name." Riddick rumbled, demanding to know what his little hellcat wanted to be called. Wanna to say her name when I make it clear to her and everyone whose she was. She whispered between her teeth as she bit down on my jaw…

* * *

"Yours…" He was irritated but answered anyway.

"Riddick."

"No…" She rasped still biting his jaw. "I am yours. My name is yours." She released her hold dragging her tongue in one long lick down his neck to his shoulder where she would have lingered at a deep scar if he hadn't grabbed her. Telling him her identity was strictly for him had once again sent him over the edge. His hands squeezed her butt and thighs as he carried her to the cool of the little cave. He was gonna take his time, a long time. Sand and sex don't mix, that was his last human thought before both of their inner beasts clashed once more. She met his guttural rumbles with her own, a higher pitched growl.

Their foreplay was violence, hitting and biting hard enough to break skin, leaving bruises in the pattern of their finger prints. He would have been mildly surprised at her strength, being able to ache against and buck his full weight off her, if the rage of breeding wasn't so over powering. Once he regained dominance, pinning her, he wrapped a hand around her throat with his iron grip. Cutting off her air supplies every few thrusts. Controlling her completely, deciding when so was allowed to breath, when she could moan and scream from the rushing pleasure. He felt her body tighten and shudder every time he allowed her to breathe again. Orgasm after orgasm, until he felt himself slide deeper, tighter, than he had ever left before, almost an overexertion of himself as he bottomed out deep inside her cervix. His orgasm was as violent as the rest of their mating. Causing both of them to pass out, he retracted slowly from her cervix but remain inside her as the slept. Both their bodies were slick from the explosion of liquid ecstasy.

when someone says "I'm gonna fuck you till you die." That would be the closet you could get without ghosting your partner.

Riddick only dreamt of heart-beats in his ears. First one heart, steady one, two, two, one cadence, and then another. Just a little slower, one- two, one- two, one-two… Finally a third faster than both, one, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three.

He woke before her, but didn't removed himself, enjoying her warmth and the pulse of her body. He nuzzled her neck and chest, tickling her nipples with the stubble on his face. He was still a little dreamy as the haze of red finally cleared from his mind.

She wasn't like any other female, she wouldn't keep up, wasn't going to be tagging along. She'd make the pace, push you the fuck outta her way, time come. Everything about her screamed fuck me, mate me. Breed me. Not love making, not sex, not even human lust. Good old fashioned animal on animal, cradle of life. Funny… Knowing you _don't_ have to hold on to some'in, that my kitten would do just fine with or without me… If she could fight as good as she fucks, she could take on the hold universe. Find something like that… Makes me want to hold her…

She woke up wrapped in his arms completely surrounded by his strength. She spoke as if no time had passed since their last "conversation".

"I don't have one…" She sighed and stretched a little. "Should you choose a name or should I choose my own name." Her words were stiff mechanical. He thought for a few heart beats.

"Where you from again?" She had a slight accent, he couldn't place it.

"The worlds of my ancestries is long gone from the universe, I am nemo, a breed of breeds. The league of my birth is not the common tongue of humans. You are not one of them… Riddick…

What are you?"

What am I? Good question...

Killer… Murder to most... Outcast… Wanted man… Animal? Maybe... Human?... More or less. I guess in a word…

"Survivor."


End file.
